My Immortal
by Itachi-san
Summary: Obito.... You still have all of me, even if you don't realize it. tears, goggles, blood, sorrow, bravery, love. Paring: ObitoxOc


_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"Obito-kun…" I whispered softly at the top of the hokage monument as the wind blew my black hair and sakura petals.

My hand brushed against the last thing he gave me before he was killed. Instantly my hand was over my heart and my gray eyes were closed in sorrow. How could I forget the person I loved? It feels like he's always around me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Uchiha Obito.

He cared so much for everyone and was a really good friend to me. But I loved him and he wouldn't ever love me back.

Obito loved Rin.

Rin loved Kakashi and I felt bad for my friend knowing how he felt but now it had been 13 years since he died but I couldn't get over it. Rin still had her crush for Kakashi and ended up marrying him.

But the pain I felt for Obito dieing and the love I had for him wouldn't go. It was a wound on my broken heart.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_**"Kyo, you're so stupid!"**_

_**"Yeah, you'll never be a ninja!"**_

_**The kids chorused as they stood in a circle around me. Tears poured down my cheeks as my face was buried in my hands. **_

_**"Leave Kyo-chan alone! If you don't you'll have to deal with me!" I heard a too familiar voice yelled.**_

_**I looked up with wide eyes and tear stained face-showing shock. My crush was right in front of me with his back to me. Which was lucky cause he couldn't see me crying. His arms were out stretched and he stood in front of me protectively. **_

_**"O-Obito-k-kun…" I chocked out still looking up.**_

_**The kids ran away and Obito kneeled in front of me. He whipped away the tears on my face. He grinned at me. Obito stood up and grabbed my hand hauling me up.**_

_**"Obito-kun why are you here?" **_

_**He turned to look at me. "You're my friend and I'll always be there for you."**_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_**"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are considered trash, but those who don't protect their comrades are lower than trash."**_

_**"I agree Obito-kun!" I yelled happily while slurping ramen. **_

_**It was after training and we decided that we should all get ramen, with sensei of course. Kakashi sat on the left with Rin on his right, then Obito, sensei, and me. **_

_**I felt something smack my head making it lurch forward. Sensei shifted his blue gaze at me with concern seeing my eyes shaking as if I would cry.**_

_**"Leave Kyo-chan alone!" Obito yelled as I put out hand to stop him.**_

_**Standing up I turned to look at the jerks that had thrown the rock. I saw one of the girls who made fun of me when I was still in the academy. She had another rock and threw it at Rin.**_

_**Poof.**_

_**The rock smashed my forehead making it bleed. I smirked as the blood ran down my face. She stood wide-eyed, as did the rest of my team. **_

_**"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are considered trash, but those who don't protect their comrades are lower than trash!" I yelled. "Just you watch, I'll become so strong you won't think about hurting my friends. You'll look up to me with admiration in your eyes. Just watch!"**_

_**"Kyo-chan…" Rin, Obito and sensei muttered while watching me.**_

**_Smiling I turned to look at them with a peace sign. Obito picked up a napkin and wiped my face with it getting off the blood._ **

I shook my head trying to get rid of his face and voice.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**"Obito-kun!" I cried looking at half of him as the boulder was crushing him. **_

_**His sharingan eye looked at me was half of a smile showed up on his face. I kept trying to heal him and move the boulder but I couldn't it was so hard. **_

_**"I'm happy I gave you those goggles Kyo-chan." He said. "Now you have something to remember me by."**_

_**"Don't talk like that!" I screamed at him. "I'll save you!"**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_**Obito lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that were on my face. Blood mixed with tears. Obito smiled softly even though he was in pain. **_

_**"You didn't have to save me!" I paused. "It's all my fault." I grabbed his hand. "That you're hurt." **_

_**"It's not."**_

_**"Yes it is! Now what am I going to do? " I yelled at him. **_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"You shouldn't be!" I replied hysterically.**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Tears poured down my face as I clutched the goggles in my hands. Tears landed on the lenses. Obito wouldn't leave me alone. The tears wouldn't stop. Never had someone like me and the person I liked died.

I'm all alone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I saw Obito and felt something wiped away my tears. I looked up to see no one there and I thought I saw sandaled feet. Looking up again I saw what I thought was THE ghost of Obito who grinned at me.

"Obito-kun." Obito disappeared with a wave of his hand which made me realize he was a ghost and he would never come back no matter how many tears I cried.

-


End file.
